Our Little Secret
by LilySheeran
Summary: Jade can't deny her attraction to Cat... Will it be long before Cat notices? A Cade fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Do we have to?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"Obviously," Cat says. "It's my house, my rules."

I stand still, crossing my arms. I look intensely into her eyes, but I can't help but be softened by them. But I can't let go now. I try to stay strong, my lips in a firm line.

She rolls her eyes and walks forward. She uncrosses my arms, takes my hand and drags me to her computer in the dining room. I feel a flutter in my chest and I can't help but feel flustered—

_No. _

_Jade, you can't do this. _

_It's _wrong_. _

_Plus, she's a _girl_. _

You can't date a girl. Hell, then you'll want to marry one, and will be doomed for a life full of prejudice and infertility.

I sit down on a chair as she rapidly types on her computer. She opens up YouTube, and opens the new music video she's been looking forward to seeing. It starts playing, and my ears are suddenly filled with pure pop crap.

"Justin Bieber really does have no talent," I say, putting my hands over my ears.

"Shush," Cat says. "He's my celebrity husband." I can't help but smile. Her eyes are completely focused on the video, and have a certain sparkle to them. I can't help but look at them as she watches. They are a chocolate brown color, one that's warm and comforting. Her eyelashes are what mine look like with mascara, and the shape of her eyes is truly beautiful. My heartbeat suddenly becomes faster, and I seem to like her more and more by the second.

* * *

><p>I ring her doorbell. I'll be cool, calm, collected. I love Beck now. I mean, who wouldn't fall for his beautiful brown eyes and his good-natured charm? I don't like her anymore. I can't like her anymore.<p>

Cat opens the door, and hurriedly tells me, "Come in, the Teen Choice Awards are on, and I don't want to miss them!"

She grabs my hand and rushes to the television. The door doesn't even have time to close. However, I notice I'm perfectly okay when she grabs my hand; no fast heartbeats, no clammy palms. I'm cool, calm, collected.

I take a seat on a rocking chair and slowly rock back and forth. I smile. This is nice. I have no feelings for her; I can just enjoy her company—

She's not wearing pants.

She's not wearing any fucking pants.

She stands in front of me, her eyes glued to the television. She is slightly bent over, as the TV is at a lower altitude.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck—

No, I'm not one of those gross perverts. I don't try to grab girls' boobs or watch porn. I can handle this. I'll just look away. I do so, and, soon, there's a commercial break.

"I'm going to go get water," she says. "Want any?"

"Um… No thanks."

She lifts her eyebrows. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

She walks into the kitchen, and I let out a sigh of relief. I pull out my phone and look at pictures of Beck. See, Jade? A shirtless Beck is way sexier than a pant-less Cat.

Cat walks back into the room, and my jaw almost drops.

"What? It was uncomfortable." Cat holds her bra in her right hand. "It doesn't matter anyways. We're both girls."

Yeah, a shirtless Beck may be sexier than a pant-less Cat, but nothing is sexier than a pant-less bra-less Cat.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I say.

She pushes me over on the rocking chair and puts her arm around me. I gulp.

"What's the matter?" Cat asks.

"Nothing," I state a little too formally.

"Yeah?" she says, cocking her eyebrows. She moves her arms and wraps them around my neck. "What about now?" She leans forward, and, soon, her lips are on mine. They taste like bubblegum, and her flavor suddenly becomes addicting. When she moves back, I suddenly want more, more, more—

Wait.

No.

"No," I finally say. "I have Beck."

Cat laughs. "Beck doesn't have to know, silly. It'll be our little secret." She flutters her eyelashes and puts her finger on my lips. At that moment, I know I am doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So I was wondering whether to make this a one-shot or a continued story. Let me know by reviewing! :) <strong>


	2. Making it Official

Cat pushes me off of the bed with all of the force she can muster.

"Cat!" I groan. "What the fuck?"

"I'm _serious, _Jade," Cat says. "This won't happen anymore if you keep putting off having a first date."

I sigh and press my hand against my forehead. "I broke up with Beck three months ago, Cat. To all of our friends, I'm still healing."

"Since when did you care about what our friends think?" Cat says innocently, her chocolate brown eyes looking into mine inquisitively. Somehow her innocence makes her wiser sometimes.

I shrug. "I dunno."

Cat smiles. "Besides, what could be a better first date than a One Direction concert?"

"I don't know, being stabbed to death?" I deadpan.

Cat frowns. "Not funny. My brother's friend got stabbed to death."

I raise my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Well, at least that's what he said when my brother asked him to hang out the other day…" Cat seems to drift off for a moment. I start to chip at my black nail polish to avoid looking too closely at her delicate features. "So," Cat says suddenly, "One Direction concert or"—Cat climbs down from her bed and rests on her hands and knees in such a way that her cleavage is in full view—"No more of this." She leans forward and kisses me. She is gentle at first, but soon starts to press into me. I feel her hand touch my ribcage, and fireworks explode all over my body. She quickly pulls away and smiles at me. "Any questions?"

I gulp. "How soon is that One Direction concert?"

* * *

><p>"Jade? What are you doing here?" Tori asks, her hand on her hip. She is trying to intimidate me by looking me up and down, but I merely push right past her.<p>

"Move, Vega," I say in my usual monotone, "I need advice." I flop down on her couch and put my feet on the couch pillow.

"Can you take your shoes off at least, please?" Tori nags.

"In your wildest dreams," I say, my face breaking out into a smug grin.

Tori rolls her eyes and sits next to me. "What's up?"

"Cat wants to…" I look into Tori's eyes to see how accepting she'll be. Then I realize I don't really care. "…Take me to a One Direction concert for our first date."

Tori's eyes widen. "You and Cat are going on a date?"

I glare at her. "No, Tori, we're going to split a box of dates. Maybe, if we're lucky, we'll have some figs, too."

Tori sighs. "Well, what's the problem?"

"It's a _One Direction concert," _I say, leaning forward.

"So?" Tori asks. "They're cute."

"No, they suck," I insist, throwing a couch pillow at the wall.

Tori turns and looks at the wall. "Poor pillow," she mumbles. She turns to me. "If you really like Cat, you should probably do this. I mean, she's probably done plenty of nice things for you, right?" I recall the time when I forced Cat to watch a scissor movie marathon with me. I nod. "Right. So just go. Hell, maybe it'll be _fun."_

"Doubtful," I say, rising. "Thanks, I guess." I walk to the front door and open it before Tori can say goodbye, or, God-forbid, you're welcome.

**A/N: Hey, guys! Probably didn't expect an update, did you? ;) Anyway, I will be continuing this story, most likely soon (or it'll take another ten months, you know). Let me know what you think! **


	3. Toxic-Waste-Green Glow Sticks

"I have never been in a room filled with so much estrogen," I mumble. Cat holds my hand and leads me through a crowded hallway filled with teenage girls. A group of girls who look around thirteen hold large neon signs and containers of glow sticks. "And stupidity."

Cat glances in the direction of the girls. "Glow sticks and signs aren't stupid," she pouts. "They're fun." I look at Cat and notice that she is holding a plastic bag. I hadn't thought about what she might have in it, but…

"Oh, you didn't," I say bitterly.

Cat bites her lip. "I kinda did."

"You're insane," I mumble, shaking my head and starting to smile. "Fucking insane."

She shrugs and looks at her feet. "I know."

We keep walking and eventually reach our section. We take our seats.

"I'm gonna go get us food, kay?" Cat says. I nod, and she kisses my cheek before walking away. I look around me and notice a bunch of girls taking selfies and talking in obnoxiously loud voices. I roll my eyes and take out my phone. There is a missed call from Beck.

How swell. I decide that if I ever write a book about my life, I will include a part where my ex-boyfriend calls me during a date with my girlfriend.

Is Cat even my girlfriend?

"Oh my God, Jade?" I hear an obnoxious voice say behind me. I turn around and see Trina behind me.

Shit.

"What do you want?" I snap, my fingernails digging into the armrest of my chair.

"What, no 'hello', no 'how are you'?" Trina says. "Not what I'd expect out of one of Tori's friends. But it's okay. I know you all love me."

"Was I not informed it's opposite day today?" I retort.

"Anyway," Trina says, ignoring my comment, "what are you doing at a One Direction concert? I expected you to be into Nirvana or Nickelback or something."

"First of all, never say 'Nirvana' and 'Nickelback' in the same sentence," I start, "and second of all, I'm here because… I'm on a date."

"Didn't expect Beck to be into One Direction, either."

"I'm not on a date with Beck."

"Who, then?"

I pause for a moment. I consider whether I want to tell Trina, a total idiot and probable homophobe, of my relationship. Before I can say anything, however, Cat comes back.

"I'm back," she says with a smile. She hands me a serving of fries and notices Trina. "Oh, hi Trina," she says cordially.

"Wait," Trina starts, "you two are on a—" Before Trina can finish her sentence, a chorus of teenage girl screams start.

"Ooh, this must be the opening act!" Cat says excitedly. She takes my hand as she sits down, and I am forced to descend with her. I watch as Cat frantically looks for her glow sticks container in her bag. I can't pay attention to the opening act. I can only pay attention to how happy Cat looks.

* * *

><p>"What'd you think?" Cat says, skipping as she exits the stadium. She is illuminated by toxic-waste-green glow sticks, but somehow still looks radiant.<p>

"I think my I.Q. has decreased by a few points," I say straight-faced. "But other than that it was okay."

"Oh, come on, it was fun!" Cat insists, playfully punching my arm. "And aren't the guys so cute?"

"If by cute you mean nauseating, sure." I look at the ground. "And, besides, you're cuter," I mumble.

"What?" Cat says, looking intensely into my eyes.

"You're cuter," I say a little too loudly.

"Oh my God, you're blushing!" Cat says.

"Shut up."

"You know you shouldn't be afraid to say those things to me," Cat says, "since you are my girlfriend."

At the mention of the word "girlfriend" my heart starts beating louder than all of the teenage girl screams combined.

Cat glances at her ringing phone. "My brother is here. I think I should run to him. He might drive off and get into trouble again if I don't hurry." Cat's lips briefly touch mine before she runs off.

Sorry, before my _girlfriend _runs off.

**A/N: Hey, guys! I updated before ten months went by miraculously. Y'all should be proud. Anyway, I kind of want to write a bunch of fluffy chapters throughout December as a sort of holiday gift. Tell me what you think in the reviews! **


End file.
